


This Old Tree

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Sam Winchester, F/M, Family Feels, LGBTQ Ally Sam Winchester, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: SPN Advent Calendar, Day #14: Christmas Lights
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Eileen Leahy
Kudos: 9





	This Old Tree

Sam and Eileen are setting up the fake tree, digging piece by piece out of the box. Eileen keeps re-checking the color guide for the painted ends of each set of branches. Sam tries to help when they come across some with faded paint, causing the red and pink ends to be almost identical. 

Eileen complains, insisting they get a real tree next Christmas, because after all they have used this tree for the past eight years. Sam smiles, eyes shining at her. He reminds her that this is the same tree they used when celebrating their first Christmas together as husband and wife. This brings a smile to her face and they share a soft kiss.

"EWW!" Dylan and Daisy say together as they run past.

"Hey, slow down you two." Sam calls after them. 

"I'm gonna get you!" Jack says in his best monster voice, running after his niece and nephew.

Sam and Eileen look at each other, laughing and shaking their heads.

Cas walks into the room carrying a heavy box of Christmas decorations, setting it down on the floor near the tree. "Finally found it." He says, proudly.

Eileen walks over, peeks in and grabs the perfect circle of neatly wrapped lights and holds them up. "Here they are! Thanks for bringing that in for us Cas." 

"You're welcome."

Cas leaves to go find where the kids and Jack have run off to.

Eileen carefully unwinds the lights, handing them to Sam as he slowly circles the tree. She points out when she notices an open gap. Sam sticks his tongue out at her and makes her giggle. "Sorry, just trying to help."

They hear Dean' voice from the kitchen. "I can't find my favorite niece and nephew." He sighs, loudly. "Oh well, I guess I'm just gonna have to eat these cookies by myself. Mmmm and they are GOOD. Well, more for me then." The kids run back through the living room into the kitchen. "Wait, I want some!" "Unkie De!" They cry out.

Sam hides his face in his hand. "RAWWRR!" Dean calls out, getting an excited high pitched scream. Dean walks through a few minutes later with a kid over each shoulder. "Hey, I found these little tykes trying to sneak some cookies before dinner. Don't worry though, I only let 'em have a couple." *fake coughs* "handfuls" *fake cough* So, we're gonna go see uncle Jack and see if we can't find a way to siphen off some of their energy." The kids giggle as Dean carries them down the hall.

Eileen shakes her head smiling at Sam. "I love our family." She says. "Yeah, me too."

They finish placing the lights, then take a step back to admire their work. Sam snakes his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her close. She leans her head against his chest. The simple tree, still bare of ornaments has sucessfully been set up and now has the white blinking lights added.

Eileen leans over and flips the light switch off. They both smile at the glowing little tree that has been present for every Christmas they have had as a family.

"Maybe we can wait a little longer to get a new tree." Eileen says. Sam kisses her forehead in response. 

"Nice job, Mrs. Winchester."

"I guess we make a pretty good team." She answers.

"Time to decorate the tree!" Sam calls out. A few seconds pass, then Cas and Jack jog into the room, each carrying a child on their back. Dean walks in several seconds later, noticeably winded.

Cas reaches out and takes Dean's hand. He responds with a smile, leaning in and sneaking a kiss. "Gross!" Dylan cries, from Cas' shoulders.

"It's Bootiful, mommy." Daisy says.

"Looks great." Dean adds, looking back to the focus of the room.

They all just stand there for a minute watching the twinkling lights cast dancing shadows on the wall.


End file.
